


【铁虫】继承人 全

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 15





	【铁虫】继承人 全

一  
关于摄政大臣托尼斯塔克公爵唯一的养子彼得竟然分化成了一个omega这件事，几乎立刻传遍了帝国的大街小巷。斯塔克家族已经三十年没有出现过omega了，作为帝国最显赫最庞大的家族，人丁越来越凋零，不少血脉纯正的显赫子弟无奈选择了与其他家族甚至平民联姻，当然也有极少数幸运的家庭由beta冒着生命危险诞下了子嗣。而身为一族之长的托尼斯塔克目前已经四十多岁，却一直未婚未育，按照家族的传统，斯塔克家长老们不允许族长娶外族的omega为妻，不能维持血统的话诞下的子嗣不具有继承家族爵位的资格，但是斯塔克公爵的风流艳史却一直是从贵族到平民茶前餐后的绝妙话题，无数男男女女想尽了办法希望能借由肌肤之亲平步青云。直到六年前他领回来一个眉清目秀的小孩，并声称他是斯塔克家族一直与世无争的一支外系表亲家里族姐的孩子，具有继承爵位的资格。长老们似乎证实并接受了这个说法，彼得也开始在保护和教导下快乐地长大，然而这一年他十六岁，终于成熟分化，却令人意外的分化成了一个omega，而按照斯塔克家的规矩，只有alpha拥有继承权。  
这实在是出乎所有人的意料，这个庞大的帝国的实际统治家族，在这个时候，似乎陷入了微妙的处境。  
斯塔克公爵在蜡白色的象牙雕门前顿了一下，正要推门进去，就被随身侍女星期五拦住了，“大人，您现在还不能进去，少爷刚刚完成分化。”  
他当然知道，托尼头疼地想，整个城堡都要被这股甜腻腻的牛奶混合草莓的味道笼罩了，他都能想象到方圆三百米的alpha都要被这味道弄的心烦意乱，包括他本人。他实在无法相信，这个平日里活蹦乱跳爬上爬下，没事就跑去军队跟史蒂夫罗杰斯鬼混的毛头小子，他看着长大的小孩居然会成为一个未来要被层层保护呵护的小omega，他一直以来的一个烦恼就是小孩勇敢的过了头，以后的烦恼恐怕会直线上升为无数个烦恼。  
“大人，长老们和斯特兰奇先生在大厅里，要求见您和少爷。”年轻英俊的管家贾维斯过来传信。托尼感到愈加头痛，甩了甩手让星期五进去看看情况，就转身去了大厅。

天已经黑了下来，屋子里点上了十来根蜡烛，白色的纱帐被烛光照的雾蒙蒙的，各式各样的珠子和玉器闪着富丽堂皇的光。彼得的额发被少许汗液黏在额头两侧，紧紧捂着被子，只漏出一张紧张的小脸，棕色的瞳仁睁得圆滚滚。  
“凯伦，omega是什么意思？”  
“这个嘛，意思是少爷以后是要嫁人的，”凯伦撩起了美丽的长发，凑到彼得耳边轻声说，“并且能生小宝宝。”  
“我不要嫁人！我也不会生宝宝！”彼得几乎要跳起来了，这简直太夸张了，根本不在他理解的范围内。  
凯伦叹了口气，默默摇头，这可不是你说不想就不想的。正巧星期五走了进来，凯伦站起身行了个礼。星期五用细缎手绢擦了擦彼得鬓角，提着宽大的裙摆在床边坐了下来。  
“少爷现在觉得怎么样？还疼吗？”  
彼得摇了摇头，担忧的望向星期五的脸，“只是，这样一来，会不会给斯塔克先生带来麻烦啊。”  
“交给大人去办好了，你现在什么也不用担心。”  
“那我以后还能和内德一起玩吧？”星期五和凯伦一起点了点头，“那我还能追莉兹？”星期五和凯伦一起摇了摇头，“那MJ呢？”星期五和凯伦一起静默了。  
“少爷，你不是说一次就喜欢一个么？”凯伦小声抱怨。  
“MJ小姐是个alpha没错，但是少爷你肯定会嫁给斯塔克家族的alpha的。”  
“我是不会嫁人的，我答应了罗杰斯将军，将来要参军立战功的，我现在都能徒手打败三个军人了！”彼得义正言辞反驳。  
星期五和凯伦一脸无奈地望着对方摇了摇头。

城堡里的大厅修的十分庄严，一般是用来谈大事的地方，靛青色的大理石四壁上挂着历代家主的肖像，各个表情专注而英明。雕刻着不明生物的巨柱上挂着照明用的烛台，铺着黑色编织毯的桌案摆在正中央，两边坐满了须发皆白的老人。托尼扶着椅子站在主位子的旁边，看了一眼作为客人坐在对面摆弄帽檐的斯特兰奇。  
“现在这个情况你打算怎么解决？”一位最年长者开口说话了。  
“不过是分化成了一个omega而已，我觉得并没有什么值得改变的。”托尼不屑地说。  
“一个omega是不能作为斯塔克家的继承人的，彼得必须要立刻选择一位血统纯正的夫婿，将来做真正的继承人。”另一位瘦如枯骨的高个老人敲着桌面喊道。  
“你指的是你家那个体弱多病的孙子吗？”旁边一位脸色分外红润的老人点破道，“为了生下他那个可怜的贵族小姐beta差点丧命，明知道她身体不好你们还是要......”  
“你这是现在都没有孙子嫉妒我。”  
“我家的孩子身体健康，正当年纪，非常希望能够得到彼得少爷的垂爱，不如大人考虑一下？”旁边的矮胖子老人突然插嘴。  
接下来，底下像炸开锅一般此起彼伏地讨论了起来。托尼脸色十分难看地巡视着的众人，然而以前颇为谨小慎微的众人这次却视若无睹。  
“都闭嘴！”斯塔克公爵大声说了一句，一群人立刻噤声，只听到钟摆荡来荡去的声音。  
“彼得现在绝不会嫁人，即使是omega也是未来我唯一的继承人，绝对不允许别人惦记这份权利。”  
“你知道这是不可能的。”德高望重的老长老敲了敲拐杖，“现在皇室也惦记着这份权柄，我们斯塔克家执政多年却子嗣单薄力渐不支。六年前我们都确认过彼得那个孩子的血统，他的母亲想来是一位难得的有着斯塔克家血统的omega，所以生下的孩子也极为健康纯正，彼得正直勇敢聪慧，除了单纯了一些，如果他如我们以为的那样成为一个alpha，绝对的难得正确的继承人人选，可是......现在情况有所不同。”老人家顿了顿，随即把目光投向斯特兰奇，这位号称帝国最聪明的侯爵，不但医术精妙绝伦，还精通巫术和命理，对政治虽极少开口但却极有远见，此刻正悠闲地喝着斯塔克家上好的红茶。  
“还是先请斯特兰奇先生看一看彼得目前的身体状况吧。”

帝国的西边是一座比斯塔克家的城堡还要雄伟的城堡，如果说斯塔克家是低调的财富，那么这边的城堡无疑是显赫而张扬的，此刻，云朵般柔软的沙发上，躺着一位秀发乌黑亮丽的王子，他绿宝石一样的眼睛狡猾地转来转去，盯着一边金发碧眼的国王。  
“听说斯塔克家那小孩分化成了一个omega？”  
“哦，是呢，真没想到，上次去军队，还看见他跟巴恩斯上校打架，别看个子弱不禁风的样子，打架还挺有一套。”  
“听说罗杰斯和巴恩斯经常教他军队的事，你不担心吗？”洛基瞟了他一眼。  
“担心什么？大家都是朋友。”  
“一直以来，王权，政权，兵权都是分开的，现在我们越来越像吉祥物而且人又少，根本一点作用都不起。”王子有点生气，随即又云淡风轻地甩了甩头发，眼睛发出诡异迷人的光，“不过，彼得那小孩我也挺喜欢，不如，哥哥你跟托尼斯塔克商量下，把他嫁给我吧？”  
“开什么玩笑！”索尔惊吓地吼了一声，“就是我答应，托尼也绝对不会答应的，更何况......”索尔冷静了一下，有些心虚地讲到：“你到现在也没有分化这件事，大家都不知道。”  
洛基的脸立刻绿了起来，阴沉沉地吓人，“我知道，我不是你们这里的人，我就是个捡来的，我身体和你们甚至都不一样。”所以父王愿意把王位传个索尔这样的蠢大个也不愿意传给我。  
“你知道我不是这个意思，我们一直拿你当亲生弟弟的。”  
然而王子已经不想听任何解释了，气冲冲地夺门而出，只剩下片绿色的衣角掠出门去。  
我这是又说错了什么，索尔张着嘴巴傻掉了。

托尼和史蒂芬进去的时候，彼得已经睡着了，烛光下的侧颜恬静柔和，过大的床衬得他的身体格外娇小，他半趴在床中央，棕色的卷发蜷曲着，软软贴服在他的脸庞，信息素的香气萦绕着，尽管两个alpha蒙上了口鼻，闻起来依然很浓郁。男孩活像一块牛奶巧克力。托尼心里被难以言喻的柔软占据，他的捣蛋鬼现在变成了小天使一般，甚至因为分化的原因看起来格外的脆弱需要保护，突然涌起的酸胀而疼惜的心情前所未有。  
史蒂芬斯特兰奇大概地检查了下彼得的动脉和身体，甚至都没有弄醒他，就示意两个人一起走了出去。  
“老天，这甜腻的味道真是令人难以忍受啊。”史蒂芬长出一口气，看得出来，信息素令两个人都有些燥热，但托尼似乎并没有注意这些。  
“怎么样？”一旁的老长老缓缓问道。  
“彼得是一个非常健康的omega，而且，我敢打赌，他的生育力应该也非常好，按照他平时的活泼好动，他绝对不像普通omega那样软弱无力，会是几乎所有alpha梦寐以求的那种伴侣。”  
老长老欣慰地点点头，“但是，”斯特兰奇侯爵突然顿了一下，“他的信息素非常浓郁，而且身体素质越强，意味着他的发/情期也会格外的凶猛，现在分化完成后发/情期也会很快来临，你们必须要尽快为他选择一个合适的alpha才是，否则现在的抑制剂水平很可能会给他身体带来伤害。”  
“不行！”托尼脸上的青筋都要暴出来了，在他眼里斯塔克家的贵族alpha们不是一些老弱病残就是一些酒囊饭袋，个个蠢得流油，根本没有能配得上kid的，一想到彼得要为那些蠢货生儿育女，他的额头就突突地疼。  
“我也觉得目前斯塔克家找不到好的人选啊！”老长老叹气。  
“其实，我倒有个主意。”斯特兰奇侯爵想了想，望向老长老，又转向斯塔克公爵，“你有没有想过自己娶了彼得。”  
对面两人活向吞下一只鹅蛋一般惊讶地说不出话来，  
“胡说，我一直拿彼得当我的亲生孩子，怎么能做出这样的事？这让外面的民众怎么看斯塔克家。”  
然而老长老却若有所思地点了点头，“不错，托尼早该结婚了的。”  
“伯公？”  
“斯塔克家的血脉不能断，我们当时宣布承认你们的父子关系，现在也该由我们来推翻，由我们这群老不死的向大家解释好了。”  
“问题是，”托尼有些莫名的生气，“你们难道不需要先问一下彼得的想法吗？他不是生育工具！”

二  
彼得醒来的时候，天已经大亮了，不知什么时候，床的周边被围上了好几层白色的绢纱，看不见外面的任何东西，所以房间显得有些昏暗。彼得感觉整个人的精气神又回来了，他跳下柔软的大床，光着脚就跳到了窗户旁边，推开了两扇不轻的梨花木窗。外面阳光明媚，春意盎然，斯塔克家的大花园里到处都是五颜六色的蝴蝶，风里面有股清新的花香味道，吹拂着男孩的脸庞，令人神清气爽。再往远处看，大片平整的草丛上，站着四个人影，是托尼和贾维斯，另外两个是斯塔克公爵办事归来的亲信，佩珀小姐和哈皮先生。彼得好久没见过两个人了，他驾轻就熟地从窗户边顺着城堡的屋顶跳了下去，拿着水盆进来的凯伦只来得及看到他被风托起来的棕色头发。  
托尼正和佩珀两人说着周边王国的外交情况，眼睛一晃就看到一颗奶白色的小炮弹直冲冲地奔了过来，彼得本想给哈皮一个热情的拥抱，却撞进了一个明显不够哈皮的丰盈柔软的怀抱。  
“斯塔克先生！”彼得惊讶叫了一声，接着转向一旁同样惊讶地望着他的两个人，“佩珀小姐，哈皮，好久不见你们呀，你们去哪了？”  
“还好你之前有提醒。”哈皮对着贾维斯说。  
“好久不见彼得，不过你怎么眨眼就长大了呢？”佩珀有点惆怅地念叨了两句。  
彼得迷惑不解地看着几个人，贾维斯已经不知道从哪里掏出了一双拖鞋递了上来。彼得很自然地靠在托尼的肩膀上，突然觉得花香味异常浓郁起来，他左右嗅了嗅，确定味道来自托尼的身上。  
彼得凑到托尼耳边，“奇怪，dad，你身上涂香水了吗？”自认为小声的问题，其实大家都听到了。  
“......”托尼无言以对地转过头去不看他，男孩的气息冒着甜美的香气近距离地扑面过来，酥麻麻地感觉瞬间从耳边直通动脉，他不知道别人家是如何养育omega的，但是这种情况还真是让他不知所措，毕竟彼得只是他的养子，而抱着一个甜甜软软的刚刚分化成熟的小omega还能纹丝不动是任何一个alpha都无法轻松做到的事。哈皮同情地递过来一个我懂你的眼神，表示自己也闻到小孩这香甜却很有冲击力的信息素，然而这个眼神却似乎并没有让主人开心起来，反而皱起了眉头。  
“穿着睡衣，头不梳脸不洗，光着脚就跑出来，很好。看来送你的新弓箭你不想要了。”  
“哪里有新的弓箭，我今天可以带去给罗杰斯将军他们瞧瞧吗？”彼得激动地抱紧了托尼的脖子，托尼感觉浑身的汗毛都竖起来了，急急忙忙把男孩从身上扒下来，舒了口气说；“你先回屋去洗漱好，我和哈皮他们还有重要的事情要谈，一会儿我回屋跟你聊一下。”  
彼得被贾维斯拉着，一步三回头地回去了。  
“真是个甜蜜的小负担。”佩珀笑出声，托尼无奈地开始解释起这两天发生的事情，当然，隐瞒下了那个荒唐的建议。  
“这真是一件够为难的事，目前斯塔克家族我想不到有哪位够格的alpha与彼得般配。”  
托尼点头表示赞同。  
“但是，分化完成的omega按道理要尽快找到他的alpha，否则发/情期是很难熬的。”哈皮好意提醒，“你应该和他好好交流一下，也许他有自己喜欢的人呢！”  
“他还是个孩子，哪里懂得什么喜欢不喜欢。”托尼有些烦躁地搓了搓手指。  
“......托尼，彼得已经长大了，各方面来说。你应该试着接受这个事实，换个角度来看待他了。”

托尼和彼得隔着长长的餐桌面对面吃早餐，盘子里炸的金黄的蛋饼和切好一小排的香肠散发着诱人的味道，旁边是一大杯新鲜的牛奶，然而彼得却还是觉得早上闻到的花香气异常的浓郁，细细闻起来，有种雏菊和葡萄柚的味道，明明是清新的气味，但是彼得莫名觉得身体难受起来，头脑发昏皮肤微微发烫。  
托尼喝了口牛奶，不得不说现在奶味让他感觉有些微妙，“虽然让我们很意外，但是，kid，你还是我唯一的继承人，只是你的活动范围要有所限制了，我想你应该明白是为什么。”  
彼得茫然地摇了摇头，转向一边的凯伦和星期五，凯伦小跑到托尼跟前，小声地说了几句话，托尼的胡子都要立起来了，锐利的眼神射了过来，“你是说他生理课全逃课了？”

于是，事情就变成了，彼得在家里哪都不能去，补了一下午的生理课，贾维斯一脸面无表情地担任了老师的角色，托尼则非常难得地担任了陪读的角色。  
“以后我哪都不能去吗？”彼得已经要喊出来了，他现在已经完全不能接受自己分化成了一个omega这个问题了。  
“鉴于近期少爷的许多同窗已经分化，彼此间的信息素会有影响，这段时间都不建议您出门找他们，军营更是决不能再去了，那里都是alpha，对您来说十分危险。”  
“难道我要在这个城堡里过一辈子吗？”  
“怎么，你不喜欢这个家了？”托尼突然出声。  
“当然不是，我很感激您的养育，但是，我本来想的是将来有机会去平定边境，能够得勋章回来的。”  
“你不去我依然可以给你发勋章，你未来可以继承我的爵位，做万人之上的位置，几个勋章有那么重要吗？”  
彼得觉得托尼完全搞错了方向，又不知道怎么辩解，着急地脸蛋红扑扑起来。  
“实际上，”托尼转着手上东方宝石做成的扳指，“我是要和你商量，关于给你找个合适的丈夫的问题。”  
“不——”，彼得要急哭了，“求求您。”  
“你刚才也听到了，如果你的，发/情期到了，得不到及时的抚慰，”托尼尴尬地咳嗽了两声，“对你是有害的。”  
“让我死了算了！”彼得赌气地往自己的房间跑去了，凯伦追了上去。  
“让他一个人静静吧。”托尼拦下另外两名忧心忡忡的仆人，自己却同样地感到心烦意乱，他不愿意让彼得跟任何人在一起，只要想到自己看着长大的宝贝落入别人的囊中，就仿佛割掉了他的心头肉一般难以忍受。但是，尽管史蒂芬的建议一直在他的脑海里翻滚，但是他真的难以对那个孩子开口说这件事，在彼得眼里，自己可是他尊重的养父。  
第三天傍晚的时候，托尼受到了长老们联名手写的信，上面盖着家族深红色的印章，既正式又权威。信中表达了他们对于托尼斯塔克应该早日结婚生子的迫切心情，并表明希望他考虑好尽快和彼得完婚。为了家族权利的延续，这群人真的什么都肯干！托尼鄙夷地想，但同时又十足地感受到了来自家族内部的压力。彼得两天了都没下来一次，在自己屋子里生闷气，他本想去看看，然而那股香浓是信息素味道令他止步，托尼开始意识到家里再也回不到过去那种自由随意的状态了，彼得本来是个自己都不知道自己很会撒娇的令人喜爱的孩子，但是现在这该死的分化闹得他们父子都无法彼此亲近。  
托尼解决了几个提案，写了封含糊其辞的回信给长老们，就上床休息了，然而他无论如何都睡不着，从他最初见到彼得，那时候小孩子清澈的目光如同温泉，滋润又温暖。得知男孩家境清贫，他说服他的姨母将他接到了斯塔克城堡来养育。彼得很害羞，平时在外总是躲在人群的最后面，不引起任何人注意，然而只有在他面前慢慢变得大胆起来，会爬上他的膝盖跟着读贾维斯送过来的报纸，会和星期五跑到厨房去做甜甜圈，还时常跑过来抱住自己，虽然他陪伴彼得时候并不算很多，但是每次都是温馨有动人的回忆。这种日子，他是准备过一辈子的，完全没有考虑过彼得会结婚生子。  
彼得在外人面前总是尊敬的称自己斯塔克先生，只有私底下的时候会叫父亲，托尼也少有表现对儿子的过多疼爱，尽管如此，他们之间的深厚唯一的感情却是谁都能感觉到的，像哈皮说的那样，完全容不下第三个人。  
托尼起身，披上外套自己提着鲸油灯，走到了彼得卧室的门口，凯伦立刻从拐角处的小房间里走了出来。  
“是我，你回去休息吧，我来看看彼得。”  
屋子里暗沉沉的一片，窗帘被细心地拉好了，满屋的摆设也不知道是什么都被挪走了，彼得不喜欢这些东西他知道，但是还是每次都送了过来，只是希望能给男孩最好的。浓郁的信息素味道弥漫着，几乎立刻包围了他的神经，托尼觉得效果绝对不输他见过最好的催情剂。  
男孩穿着奶白色的新睡衣，袖口边缘层层叠叠，最外层有蕾丝装饰，凯伦现在大概是从少爷往小姐里打扮自己的小主人。托尼拂开彼得被头发半掩住的脸庞，突然发现男孩脸红的不正常，呼吸也纷乱起来，身体难受地蜷成一团。  
作为一个成年已久的alpha，托尼斯塔克立刻明白了，这是omega发/情期早期的征兆。

三  
托尼很久没有体会过这种不知所措的感觉了，他望着彼得粉红色的脸蛋，闻着如此诱人的甜蜜信息素，就像看见一个可口的草莓甜甜圈一样。虽然明白alpha对omega的渴求是天生的，但是他仍然对自己的欲望感到羞耻，这是他养育多年并给予厚望的孩子，他希望他永远单纯快乐并且茁壮，他一直认为自己付出的是深厚的父爱，并对此感到不可思议。但是彼得总能触及到他心底的柔软，他有时候觉得他像自己又像自己的相反面，他总忍不住在各个场合想念他，又在匆忙回家时装作若无其事地享受属于他们的家庭时光。  
如今，一切平静都变了，他的孩子长大了，并且毫无防备地在像他展现一个稚嫩而新鲜的omega的诱惑力，他感觉到下体已经不受控制地膨胀起来，然而理智还没有离他远去。  
“kid，醒醒！”托尼拍了拍彼得的侧脸，用手指梳理着他的头发。  
彼得感觉身体又软又酸，没有一点力气，完全分不清自己是睡是醒，含混不清地吞吐着一些音节，“dad？我好难受啊，唔，我生病了吗？”  
“宝贝，你只是，只是，快到发/情期了。”托尼安慰地佛摸着男孩的额头。  
“发/情期？”不太清晰的彼得根本没听懂他在说啥，“你今天，怎么这么温柔啊，我一定是在做梦。”  
“我以前对你很严厉吗？”  
“唔，那倒不是，可是你，平时一点都不亲切，又不抱我。”  
托尼明知道彼得说的只是单纯的拥抱，可是还是控制不住自己想歪，“怎么抱你啊？”他的手指抚摸到男孩的此刻如樱桃般泛红的嘴唇，指尖轻易地陷进了唇瓣间的缝隙，柔软而细腻的触感令他心脏一阵震颤。  
彼得半梦半醒间伸出双臂抱住他，托尼就势从坐在床边变成躺在他身边，任由那双无力的手揽住自己的肩膀，有些发烫的身体贴近自己的胸膛，他知道这是个危险的游戏，然而却放纵一切继续下去。  
彼得轻轻笑了两声，然后因为发/情期使不上力气的双臂滑了下去，却被完全清醒的托尼用力地回抱住了，他的双手沿着男孩薄薄的睡衣探索着，他第一次如此明确地感知到，这个孩子在他还没意识到的情况下，已经发育成一个带有性/欲的身体。他年轻健康而且阳光四射，没有任何人能抵挡他的引力，何况他还是一个难得的稀少的omega。托尼伸进他的衣服里，直观地感受彼得身体的灼热，微凉的双手让彼得舒服地轻吟出声。  
男孩无意识地夹紧双腿间的薄被，摩擦的一点快感难以满足他的需要，“难受......”彼得用快哭出来的气音，软软地仿佛一种恳求，“daddy，帮帮我——”  
托尼用力地喘着气，他此时想起了很多人，想起这几天发生事情，想起彼得姨母梅的嘱托，想起男孩小时候牵着他的柔软的小手。  
他翻过身，将彼得压在身体下面，“我很抱歉，kid，”一个猛烈地吻印在那双呢喃喘息的唇上，彼得仍然迷迷糊糊地，但是属于alpha的信息素铺天盖地地散发开来，围绕包裹着他的全身，发/情初期的躁动很快地被压下来，他忍不住回应这个令他身心臣服的吻，然而还没等他分辨清楚情况，对方的唇瓣就抽离而去，接着他感到厕颈传来一阵惊人的疼痛，忍不住高扬起头，痛苦地叫出声。尖锐的痛仿佛从稚嫩的刚刚长出的腺体传到了脊柱的最深处，为了让他牢记施与者今夜给他的烙印，，然后他感到眼前一片黑雾，陷入了昏迷。  
托尼直到彼得的腺体不再出血才松开了牙齿，流出的少许血液都被他吮吸地干干净净，这只是一个暂时安抚他的印记，但是这个齿印将永远留在代表着omega的腺体上，即使清醒后的男孩不接受这一切，即使他未来有另一个alpha，它都将永远昭示着托尼的权威，kid是属于他的。  
托尼拇指抚摸着男孩的下巴，直到躁动的神经停了下来，他为彼得掖好被子，转身离开了这间屋子，凯伦一直等在门外，有些担忧的望了一眼，然后低下了头。  
“照顾好彼得。”托尼说了一句，提着灯下了楼，重新为各位长老写了一封信。

第二天一早，就有不速之客登门拜访，诺曼奥斯本公爵这位不受欢迎的客人屁股还没坐热就被主人下了逐客令。  
“别误会，我只是想，我们两个家族可以通婚，只要我们联手，整个国家都大权在握。”其实作为帝国同样家族实力庞大的奥斯本家一族之长，诺曼公爵一直野心勃勃地想取代斯塔克家在政治上的统治地位。  
“贾维斯，送客。”托尼不留情面地对着对方，“彼得不可能嫁到奥斯本的，因为，他马上要做我的新娘。”  
诺曼公爵第一次傻乎乎地瞪圆了眼，“他不是你儿子吗？外面都传他是你的私生子。”

四   
很快诺曼奥斯本就知道托尼并没有骗他，因为回到家的他立刻接收到了消息，斯塔克家的长老们发了昭告书，声称彼得不再是托尼名义上的养子了，过往他们给他的斯塔克家继承人的显赫身份只是基于对这个未来稀有的omega的保护，如今人们应该接受他的新身份了，他将作为托尼斯塔克公爵唯一的合法妻子，也将为斯塔克家开枝散叶，诞下真正的继承人。  
诺曼公爵随手拿起来一旁印着红色骷髅的信纸，轻蔑地哼笑一声，既然合作不成，那只好另找人合作了。

显然斯塔克家长老并不和逻辑的解释瞬间让满城议论纷纷风言风语，史蒂夫罗杰斯将军听到这个消息的时候已经是晌午了，英俊的眉毛瞬间皱成了一团，“托尼是疯了吗？”  
“上帝呀，不过还有什么比彼得竟然成为了一个脆弱的omega更让人吃惊的事的，我敢说那小子要是个alpha现在马上可以跟着我们去北边打仗。”山姆叫起来，“现在嘛，他成了他养父的未婚妻都不能让我吃惊了。”  
“史蒂夫，我有点担心彼得会不会被斯塔克家的人胁迫，找个时间过去问候一下吧？”巴恩斯上校握着手里的酒杯，长睫毛下的双眼显出一丝担忧。  
“托尼斯塔克会胁迫彼得，得了吧，你忘了上次因为他彼得和你打了一架那回事吗？虽然他一直想来军队，但是他可是斯塔克家的养子谁不知道托尼斯塔克宝贝地就差给他镶一层金摆起来了，我觉得实在不用我们操心。”山姆摆了摆手表示不赞同。  
“礼节上应该是正式宣布婚讯后去一次，正好和皇室那边也一起。只是，最近我总感觉敌人会有所行动，想要早点和他们两方商量一下，我打算先写封信问一下他们什么时间方便会面。”  
巴基和山姆都表示赞同。

另一边，彼得直到中午才醒了过来，他感觉身体酸痛，侧颈尤其地疼，可是当他伸手想去摸的时候，凯伦立刻阻止了他。  
“凯伦，我这是怎么了？”  
“是发情期的早期症状，现在暂时被压制住了。”  
“发情期？怎么，怎么会这么快就......”  
“少爷，你的身体和普通人一直有些差异，神经异常的敏感，所以对痛觉什么的感觉会更强烈，我想可能分化成omega之后你的身体反应也会更强烈一些，所以发情期来的很快。”  
“怎么会这样，那么我现在这是？还有，我的脖子怎么了？”  
“这个......你真的想不起来了吗？”  
彼得睁大圆圆的双眼，还没来得及回答就被走进屋内的托尼打断了，公爵今天穿着黑色的内衬，红色镶金线的大衣，迷人的双眸透露了和过去不一样的情绪，盯着手足无措的彼得。  
“斯塔克先生......”彼得犹豫着开口，又补了一句“dad”，凯伦不说话，悄无声息了离开了室内。托尼脱下外衣，挂到一边的架子上，走过来坐到彼得的身边，他身上淡淡的雏菊香味时轻时重地刺激着彼得的神经。  
一双让人安心的手轻轻抚摸上彼得的额头，本来慈爱的动作随着主人双手的下移而变成了刻意撩人的抚弄，彼得的双颊飞上了粉红色，耳朵也被轻轻地揉搓，下颚被托起，彼得双眼各含着一颗晶莹饱满的泪珠，莫名委屈地看着他。  
“kid，我找不到别人了，没人能照顾好你，只有我可以。”  
彼得似乎有些凌乱了，他被托尼的信息素包围住，呼吸加快，全身用不上力气，感觉发/情的症状又回来了，他微微咬住脆弱的薄唇，维持住清明。  
“我等了一个晚上和一个早上，就是为了让你清醒着回答我，愿不愿意我来做你的alpha？”  
彼得张了张嘴，攥紧被子的边缘，感觉到自己身体的深处慢慢分泌出温湿的液体，不由自主并拢双腿，这个打着征求同意而来的男人，实际上非常犯规地在用alpha的信息素入侵他。  
“可是他们说你对我有恩，我应该一直把你当做我亲生父亲一样，我不知道怎么会变成这样。”他水润的双眼让托尼升起无限怜爱，忍不住将小孩拉近怀里抱住，他轻吻着他的眼角，舌头舔掉在眼眶里面摇摇欲坠的晶莹，连这本该味道咸涩的泪珠都泛着omega甜蜜的奶香。  
“kid，我保证这一切都不会有任何改变，不论你愿不愿意，丝毫不影响我对你的关爱，但是一个omega除了和自己的alpha亲热以外，和别的alpha都会逐渐疏远的，这是你的生理决定的。”  
“啊，dad——”彼得身体蜷缩起来钻在托尼的怀里，显然，在alpha信息素的诱惑下，男孩本就在发/情期边缘的身体内部开始被淫火吞噬，这是连托尼都没有想到的，彼得比常人敏感的神经再次使他陷入了发/情期的危险境地。  
“好难受，帮帮我......”彼得将发烫的脸在托尼带着胡茬的下巴上摩擦，拼命抱紧这一个充满alpha信息的唯一救星。alpha也早已难耐，托尼捧住男孩的脸，用唇舌吮吸男孩嘴里的每一分蜜汁，哪怕这甜蜜有毒，公爵此时也绝不犹豫地尽数喝下。彼得感觉自己快要被吸干一样，托尼的舌头舔着他的上颚，双手解开了男孩睡衣上的扣子，用力扒下，让他雪白的双肩和樱桃红色的乳头尽数掌握在自己的手中。  
在托尼富有技巧地揉捏下，原本颜色新鲜的半熟樱桃开始变得肿胀鲜红彻底地熟透了，彼得感觉很痛，但是又不想他停下，断断续续地呻吟出声。直到吸够了他双唇的嘴转移到了被标记了的腺体，一股极为剧烈的快感和危险感冲进他脊柱的深处，彼得双腿发软，再也支撑不住地全部扑到托尼的怀里，“别咬我。”他轻声呢喃了一句。而托尼只是不停这反复嘬着那块嫩肉，让彼得越来越难以抵抗他的信息素占领而失声叫了出来，对omega来说这是太过于强烈的刺激，彼得感觉自己快要不行了。  
托尼的双手失去了对可怜的已经完全肿透成两倍大的乳头的兴趣，转而往下一直抚摸到男孩稚嫩的器官，omega的阴茎粉红笔直，托尼知道彼得自己都从没有碰过它，被抓紧的快感直冲颅顶，顾此失彼的彼得完全被父亲大人玩弄着全身。来不及羞耻就已经快被各种完全陌生的性刺激抚弄到崩溃，他的阴茎被反复地揉搓逐渐冒出透明里带着几丝白色的液体，然后托尼将他软下来的腰肢平放在床上，附身含住了他，彼得感觉自己陷入了一片白雾，被湿漉漉的潮热大手从皮内抚弄到皮外，灵魂都脱离了掌控，很快就高潮了，等他稍微清醒过来，托尼正舔着他阴茎上的少量液体，故意看着他的表情。  
然后彼得感觉他坐起了身，脱掉了身上的单衣，漏出了漂亮紧实的身体，对于这个年纪的男人，这是少有的。然后再次附身压住了他，彼得羞耻地转过头去，他的蜜穴已经完全湿透了，想要alpha想要的发疯，他抵抗不了这种omega的本能，却又被握住下巴转了过来，“要别的alpha还是要daddy？”托尼过分地玩弄他的意识，享受男孩青涩的无措。  
彼得哭出声来，抱紧他的身体，“要daddy，不要别的alpha，求求daddy。”  
托尼满意地吻住他，伸手摸到独属于他的通往天国的通道，彼得立刻瑟缩了一下，完全没被染指过的处子地干净粉嫩，此时潮湿异常并微微翕张着欢迎他的第一位主人。托尼安抚地吻了吻男孩的腺体，将最长的中指插了进去，彼得身体起伏了一下轻声呻吟，托尼开始有节奏地用手指干着他，omega适合做爱的身体很快适应了异物的入侵，当他加到第三根手指彼得才有一种被强行破开的痛楚，托尼用心地抠挖扩张，但是他的耐心已经耗尽了，被omega诱惑的alpha能保持着这种理智已经足够优秀。他掏出自己深色的性器，巨大的头部，弯曲的弧度，无不显示着斯塔克家alpha优秀的基因，这种基因绝不可以断绝，托尼第一次斩钉截铁地这么想。他随意撸动两下，然后对准男孩的肠道，用力地插了进去。  
“啊——”彼得感觉他被一把利刃劈成了两半，痛得流下了汗水，托尼没有再继续，用力地安抚他，舔着他敏感的脖子和乳头，双手握着自己的根部，克制自己不一下子冲进去。托尼等彼得平静一点，才慢慢推进第二段，彼得已经没力气叫了，他索性全根插进去，男孩只是扬了扬脖子，痛感过去，发情期的灼热又再次席卷而来，彼得难耐地动了动屁股，希望托尼能动一动，甚至主动凑过去要亲吻。  
托尼吻了吻他，“daddy，”彼得还未消退的奶声带着情欲轻轻叫着，“动一动，操操我”  
托尼感觉alpha的神经剧烈得抖动起来，他完全不客气地全根插入又全根拔出，用力地恨不得把两个饱满沉甸甸的阴囊也塞进去，肉体的拍打声混合着粘液咕叽的声音在空间很大的卧室里回荡格外醒目，托尼突然明白了祖先把卧室也建这么大的情趣所在。  
彼得随着被插入抽出，身体上下震颤着，他跟不上托尼变换复杂而且频率越来越快的节奏，呻吟被撞击的破碎不堪，但是发情的身体受到了很大的安抚，他觉得意识也在被插得满满当当，五脏六腑都能感受到入侵者撑的满满的存在。  
“太深了，不，”彼得抓着床单，凌乱地摇着头，“慢一点，daddy，好深......啊——”  
“宝贝，你太紧了。”托尼不为所动地用力开发着，男孩青涩地身体像一朵半开的玫瑰，他要让他完全被他操开，为他绽放。  
不断蹭过敏感点让彼得经过了几次小高潮，然而托尼仍然和最初一样坚挺，直到彼得隐秘的身体深处张开了一个胆怯而羞涩的裂缝，仿佛一被吓到就要关闭一般。托尼立刻疯狂地撞击那里，彼得感觉有什么最重要的东西要被人夺走了，然而这个夺走的人是他最尊重的养父，他甚至没有权利反对。  
隐秘的入口慢慢打开了一个月牙形的小缺口，alpha本性里的野蛮侵占让托尼用自己硕大的龟头强行插开了那里，彼得痛叫了一生，由于刚刚分化完没多久，过于稚嫩而狭小的生殖腔第一次就要承受这惊人的刺激，男孩昏了过去，然而很快又被新的刺激而惊醒，彼得不知道自己昏迷了多久，醒来的时候托尼正一边温柔地吻他的侧脸，一边毫不温柔地用自己成熟的阴茎操他薄软稚嫩的生殖腔，彼得一边哭着淫叫，一边贪恋他温柔的抚慰，仿佛干坏事的和安抚他的亲爱的养父不是一个人一样。  
托尼也一样越来越兴奋，他低声喘着气，一边断断续续摸着彼得的头让他乖，一边找准个个角度插遍男孩的生殖腔每个部位，它太小了太嫩了，龟头顶上去会立即被顶出一个凸起，托尼简直怕它会被自己操破，最敏感的生殖腔被插入，彼得早已被快感占领，一句话都说不出，他咬着枕边，被动承受着父亲对自己做的一切。  
“kid，好孩子，忍着点。”托尼感觉到自己即将到达高潮，附身吻住彼得的嘴，而alpha生殖器的头部在omega狭小的生殖腔内迅速地膨大起来，彼得睁大眼眶红红的双眼，失声承受着前所未有的痛楚，这是被彻底标记的痛，他的两条腿胡乱蹬着身下的床被，托尼一时没捉紧他，彼得本能地逃离了两下，就被剧烈的痛逼停下来。  
托尼紧紧抱住男孩，omega在被标记成结中如果忍不住痛移动，会引起生殖腔撕裂的，他被这意外吓了一跳，精关失守，精液从膨大的结里瞬间尽数射在了稚嫩的生殖腔壁上，冲击性让已经高潮到痉挛的生殖腔再次被刺激地颤动收缩，彼得被快感和痛感折磨地身体不停地打颤，最终彻底陷入混沌中。  
射精持续了一会，结也慢慢恢复原状，但是由于彼得的生殖腔痉挛的厉害，托尼暂时没办法拔出来。发情期还有几天，公爵本人并不着急，只是轻轻地抱着自己的小omega，让他有个舒服的姿势，伸手用被子盖住了两人纠缠的下体。

五  
星期五、凯伦、贾维斯三人已经在楼下等候很久了，他们命令厨房做了各种点心和食物，让仆人们烧了一些热水在浴室备好，等待主人随时的需要，然而整个下午，托尼就没从那个房间走出来。  
彼得醒来的时候，太阳都要落山了，他缓了好久才弄明白今天都发生了些什么，比之生气，更先到来的是羞耻，他往前移动了一下身体，想将身后人插在他生殖腔内的东西弄出来，然而那东西在甬道内的移动让他产生了很大的快感而不由自主呻吟了一声。发情期的身体实在是太敏感了，而且欲望仿佛无底洞一样得不到满足，身后传来动作声，他醒了，然而彼得等了很久都不见对方又进一步行动，男孩被这种淡定气得不行，他猛地转过头去，瞪着恶劣的公爵。  
“你倒是动一动啊，标记了就不负责了吗，混蛋......”  
托尼伸手拦过彼得，抚摸着他光滑的肌肤，“现在都敢这样跟我说话了？”  
“你明明是趁机欺负我，还不让说吗？”彼得的眼睛又要哭一样含着两颗晶莹的珍珠。  
托尼立刻心虚地摸着他的眼角，小心地抽了出来，一大股令彼得涨得难受的液体终于也随着抽出而溢出不少来，过程中彼得一直断断续续地轻声哼叫，然后又被一下子顶了回去，他还不知道发生了什么，托尼已经径自动作起来。彼得抓着华丽的床单纠结地承受着，一方面身体深处的饥渴叫嚣着他向养父求欢，一方面他又对这种淫欲感到气愤而无能为力。

彼得怀着时而复杂时而混沌的心情度过了整个发情期，alpha和omega之间契约般的占有关系主导了他的身体，他完全是在床上度过的，几乎做遍了他想都没有想过的事情。托尼除了偶尔去门口取仆人送进来的食物和热水，也几乎没有下过床。这是场精神和肉体的双重欢愉，公爵感到前所未有的满足。  
彼得是在第五天的傍晚才从这种可怕的欲望里抽离，他的身体里全都是他的东西，并且浑身都是对方的气息，在以后的生活里再也无法抹除。两个人筋疲力尽地拥抱着，彼得只能认命，他现在已经是一个完全被标记彻底的omega，再也离不开自己的alpha。  
斯塔克家所有人都知道，从这一天起，彼得的肚子里已经留下了斯塔克家的一颗种子，很快就要生根发芽，开花结果，除了当事人本人似乎忘了还有这回事。彼得并没有对被标记怎样耿耿于怀，反而对被标记后带来的一点点好处沾沾自喜，比如终于可以自己走一走而不用过分担心到处都是危险，他跃跃欲试地想去军营偷偷探访一下，还未等他有所行动，罗杰斯将军他们自己就来了，虽然这已经是半个月以后的事了。  
斯塔克城堡最近都很安静，没有了彼得少爷这只小话痨来活跃气氛，仆人们都小心翼翼起来。彼得感到很拘束，很想回到和过去一样，但是他实在不知道怎么跟托尼开头交流，身份的转变令他很不适应，而且斯塔克公爵最近似乎忙于政事，并没有来得及安抚自己的小omega。

当彼得走进议事厅的时候，皇室、军队的众人全都掌握了第一手的八卦，这个小少爷已经被他迫不及待的养父早早得标记好了。  
众人控诉的目光投向斯塔克公爵，而罪魁祸首非但不心虚，反而骄傲地扬起了嘴唇。彼得被各种目光聚焦的难受，退后了两步，正好撞在一个人的身上，对方身材纤长，仪容俊美端庄，正是被认为最具有皇家贵族范儿的洛基王子。  
“这是哪里跑出来的小兔子？”洛基调笑着伸手摸了把男孩光滑的脸蛋，手感真不错。  
“二殿下您好。”彼得礼貌地离他远了一点，这位风流王子的人气在贵族妇女之间一向相当的高，同样也有很多似真似假的花边新闻，斯塔克公爵一直警告彼得少跟皇室来往，当然，更希望最好连军方也不要有来往，但是事实好像总是跟他想要的相反。  
洛基很容易就把男孩的信任骗到了手，两个人在斯塔克城堡的草坪上一边踢毽子一边说话。  
“所以你完全都没有反抗？”洛基轻蔑地摇着头反问，“果然做omega简直没有人格。”  
彼得红着脸摇头，“斯塔克先生也是为了我好，这样我就能安全地见外人了。”  
“那你能和我一起去奥丁森城堡玩吗？我在那边有时候也是很寂寞的，要是你陪着我玩就好了，不需要太久，今天太阳下山前我们就回来。”  
彼得对斯塔克城堡和罗杰斯营地都非常熟悉，唯独对皇室的地盘陌生的很，他真的很想去看看，洛基的建议无疑让他很心动，虽然托尼说让他这个月都老老实实在家，可是这也太难为十几岁的年轻人了。  
当凯伦拿着斗篷回到草地的时候，草地上只剩下了一只从遥远东方运输过来的彩色羽毛的毽子。

斯塔克城堡一直以坚固的安防著称，所以意外发生的时候，出乎了所有人的意料，火药等爆炸物弄的会议现场一片混乱，斯塔克家族的人努力地疏散各个家族的领袖和议员，但是还是难免有所伤亡。  
“显然我们中间出了叛徒。”托尼生气地吐了口气。  
然而还没等他们缓过来，一个巨大的消息从罗杰斯的营地传过来。  
“将军，北部的敌人联盟了四个国家二十万的军队，声称要踏平我们，现在他们已经到了边界线了！”  
“怎么可能，是谁给他们开的关口？”史蒂夫将军立刻叫上随从，匆匆向城堡门口走去。  
“等下，我跟你一起。”年轻强壮的国王紧随其后。  
“恐怕这都是计划好的了，等我找出内鬼，再过去找你们。”托尼向两位外宾脱帽致敬，随后急急随着贾维斯回到了大厅。等安排好一切外宾离开，已经是傍晚了。  
“彼得呢？”  
“大人，少爷跟洛基王子玩了一会儿，之后就不知道他们去哪了？凯伦他们已经去找了。”星期五捧着茶站在一边。  
“怎么不早点跟我说？”  
“我们原以为他们玩够了就回来了，而且今天的事情这么重大。”  
“准备一下，我要去奥丁森城堡。”  
“大人，国王陛下不在城堡，这样贸然过去访问不太好吧。”贾维斯提醒了托尼。  
“前线有什么消息么？”  
“暂时还没有。”

彼得看着天慢慢暗下来，为难地望向拿着魔方玩的小王子。  
“我得回去了，不然斯塔克先生会担心的。”  
“你再等等，马上你就能看见魔法了。”洛基拉着男孩围着桌台坐下，“你看，上面出现什么了没？”彼得摇了摇头，这发光的神秘方块，倒是很好看，然而王子殿下已经鼓捣半天了，上面还是白茫茫的什么也没有。  
“这不可能啊！”洛基念叨着，“别想你的斯塔克先生了，他现在不是你丈夫么，又不是你亲爹，干嘛言听计从的。”  
“还，还没有办婚礼呢。”彼得小声反驳。  
“全国贵族都知道了，你除了他怕是嫁不出去了。”洛基转了转漂亮的眼珠，“这样吧，要不你考虑下我，我不介意的，毕竟omega这么少，这么好看的更难找了。”  
还没等彼得回答，魔方上突然显示出一片影子，两个年轻人立即被吸引了过去，黑乎乎的一片片影子慢慢变得清晰起来，兵荒马乱，到处都是战斗的声音，巨大的血红色太阳慢慢落下去，一个个勇敢抗敌的身影出现在上面。  
“打仗了？”两个人惊讶地对视了一下。  
“是巴恩斯上校！”彼得叫出声。  
“等下，那伙穿黑衣服的人是谁？”洛基皱起眉。  
“糟了有人绑架他。他们往城东来了，不是敌军。好像离这里不远，我们得去救他。”  
“救他，你和我？”  
彼得坚定点点头，拉着洛基从小屋子里往外跑去，身后的一道道门自动合拢紧闭，这个王子的秘密小基地十分的高级。  
“你这小孩......一个omega，哪来这么大力气？”洛基理着被抓皱的衣领疑惑地看着他。  
几分钟后，两个人走在已经完全黑下来的街道上。

六  
史蒂芬看到被抓进来的几个人里最小的那个的时候，差点从位置上跳起来。  
“是斯特兰奇侯爵，你也被绑架了吗？”彼得语气里竟然还带着遇见熟人的惊喜。  
“你们是怎么回事？你怎么从斯塔克城堡里跑出来了？”  
“别提了，我就说不要多管闲事。”洛基烦躁地拍着身上的尘土，此时两个贵族青年狼狈的像外地跑过来的游民一般。  
“他们抓走了巴恩斯上校，我们本来想救他的，正好赶上军队里的人也来旧人，就和他们打起来了，但是后来对方又来了很多帮手，我们打不过，就被抓进来了。”彼得急忙解释。  
“我们见到了一个蒙着脸的人，问话的时候有人把他叫走了，我们就被直接关进来了。”  
“他们没有认出你们来吧？”  
“虽然对我们身份有些兴趣，但是那个人应该不认识我们两个。”洛基回答道。  
“这些人长得倒是挺高大野蛮，但是好像听不懂我们的话。”  
“还算你们走运。”史蒂芬长叹一口气，随即从头到脚盯着彼得看，眉毛越皱越深，“你怎么能从斯塔克城堡跑出来，是不要命了吗？你打算让托尼急死？”  
彼得心虚地躲到洛基后面。“你凶他干什么啊，是我把他拉出来的，不就是分化成了omega么，有那么夸张吗？刚才打架小孩可凶了。”  
“王子殿下，你不比他好多少，要是敌人拿你们当人质后果会不堪设想。我们得想办法尽快离开这里。”  
“你又怎么会在这呢？这些人到底是谁啊？”彼得不解地望着他。  
“是一个过去我们有所耳闻的一个叫九头蛇的地下组织，看样子这次他们勾结了北方的敌人，想要内外合作攻占这座城。我追查到这里，不慎落入了他们陷阱，他们今晚的目标应该是斯塔克家。”史蒂芬看了一眼彼得，彼得听闻他的话立刻着急起来，“斯塔克先生有危险！”男孩突然感觉腹部一阵阵痛，痛得他弯下了腰。  
“怎么了彼得？”洛基扶住他的胳膊，让他坐下来。  
史蒂芬叹了口气，“他离开托尼太久了，没有alpha的信息素，怀孕对omega是一件很痛苦的事。”  
“等一下，您是说我已经？”彼得惊讶极了，忐忑不安地左右望着两人。  
“完了完了，早知道我就不把你骗出来了，你不会出什么事吧，小家伙。”洛基小声念叨着，两个拇指绕来绕去。  
“是的，你有孩子了彼得，这可是斯塔克家的长子。”  
“可是我现在好难受。”彼得白皙的额头渗出汗珠，手掌捂着腹部，声音都变得虚弱起来。  
“现在怎么办？”洛基望向侯爵，“没用的，他现在需要托尼的信息素，不然只能忍过着一阵，深呼吸，试着睡一觉吧孩子。我跟王子会想办法出去的。”  
彼得念着托尼斯塔克的名字，含混不清地半昏睡了过去。  
战争整整持续了三天三夜，到了第四天的清晨，三个人已经精疲力尽，史蒂芬和洛基把身上仅有的一点点食物给了彼得，但是男孩依旧因为自己的alpha信息素的缺乏而被宝宝折腾地够呛，他从没有这样子想念过托尼，过去的习以为常其实是不可或缺的，他们彼此依赖彼此需要，不管是作为亲人还是身心相属的alphaomega。  
他睡梦里是托尼穿着白色夜礼服，坐在他床边安静看着他的样子。公爵老是在半夜应酬完贵族和外宾出席的礼会回来后来到楼上养子的房间，看一会儿他的小天使恬静的睡颜，彼得虽然总是睡着的，但是潜意识里却能感觉到他的存在。  
模糊中，他的衣服又变成深黑色的斗篷了，神态也变得焦急，双眼布满血丝，彼得想问他去哪了，但是又发不出声音。周围仿佛有好多人在讲话，他却听不清他们在说什么。  
托尼已经三天三夜没有合眼，奥斯本勾结了地下组织趁机袭击了斯塔克城堡，虽然经过托尼指挥下的一番苦战，斯塔克城堡坚固的安防和英勇的守卫军最终保卫了他们的主人，但是为了在最短的时间查到他们的巢穴，他几乎将全城能动用到的力量都动用起来，最后是看到彼得被抓一路留下的标记，才终于找到这处不起眼的小牢房。  
进来的时候洛基还在抱怨史蒂芬的巫术尝试了无数次都失败了，而斯特兰奇侯爵也对王子研究的那些无用的法术表示了攻击。托尼无暇顾及他们，只是将自己的男孩抱起来，无奈又生气地回到了城堡。  
彼得醒来的时候，已经是晚上了，这次他如愿地睁开眼就看到最想看见的人在身边抱着他，他又闭上眼，装作还在睡，托尼揉了揉他俏皮的眉毛。  
“大家都没事吧？”彼得张开圆圆的眼睛认真看着他。  
“虽然军队伤亡惨重，但是我们赢了，敌人已经撤兵了。”托尼不情愿地皱了皱眉，“还算你们聪明，知道沿路留下痕迹，我们才能这么快找到你们，不过巴恩斯上校失去了一只胳膊。”  
“我要去看他！”彼得立刻坐了起来。  
“你现在哪都不准去！找不到你，凯伦他们都快急疯了，我们有多害怕你出事你知道吗？”  
彼得心虚地拉着托尼的手摩挲，咬住公爵大人的衣角抬头可怜兮兮地看他。托尼深吸一口气，拉起男孩来坐在自己的腿上。  
彼得拉着他的手指将手掌放到自己的肚子上，“你知道，这个的吧？”  
斯塔克公爵挑了挑眉毛，“你在说什么？”  
“宝宝啊，是你的宝宝。”彼得急急叫出口。  
“哦？怎么证明是我的？”托尼恶劣得看着男孩急的要哭的样子，“你怎么能这样不承认！就是你的......”  
托尼吻住那张喋喋不休的小嘴让气成小金鱼的男孩安静下来，接着叹气到“我有你这一个孩子就够烦的了。”  
“那怎么办啊？我也不想要生宝宝的啊，谁让你......反正你不能不要。”  
公爵低下头隔着衣服吻了吻男孩的小腹，“我怎么会不要他，他身上有我们两个人的血，就像一个奇迹。”托尼忍不住解开男孩肚子上睡衣的扣子，用唇舌感受着皮肤下生命的脉动，彼得感觉信息素又主导了他的神经，omega浑身虚软地叫着他爱人的名字。  
“啊，托尼......”

七  
七年后，在王国南部的巨大庄园里，绵延不绝的薰衣草田间，蝴蝶和人们做游戏般飞来飞去，远处河水流淌的声音和孩子们清脆悦耳的笑声交织在一起。年过半百的公爵已经有了五个天使宝贝，他们长着深浅不一的蜜棕色瞳仁和栗子色柔软的头发，白皙娇嫩的皮肤在阳光下发着光。  
七年前，为了给彼得一个安静舒适的环境，托尼带着众人搬到了斯塔克家位于王国南部的庄园，温暖怡人的自然气息立刻给了让众人爱上了这个地方，远离了政治漩涡的吞噬，也远离了闲杂人等的打扰，斯塔克公爵终于能日日抱着小妻子温存。彼得就像斯特兰奇侯爵说的那样，非常适合孕育，在生下第一个宝宝之后很快又有宝宝了，对此托尼表示自己明明有克制自己不进入生殖腔，但是易于受孕的体质还是令彼得快乐并烦恼着迎来了自己接二连三的小“麻烦”，公爵则终于找到借口，反正克制没意义，可以正大光明的享受自己的福利了。然后他们就迎来了最令人头痛的调皮双生子。  
彼得实在是受够了没完没了的怀孕了，尽管生育了五个孩子，但是他的身体一点也没变样，面容就像停在了少年时代一样，性情也在众人的关爱下保留的很好，他依然是斯塔克家第一位少爷，只是多了一群小尾巴而已。此时，这位斯塔克家的小夫人抚摸着自己挺起的肚子，苦恼不已，好不容易从斯蒂芬侯爵那里讨来秘方并且千方百计才令托尼同意自己住在贵族学校的omega宿舍，用两年时间完成了大学学业，还期待着毕业旅行的少年发现自己又中招了，只能回到家里等着宝宝的降生。  
远处，凯伦带过来的女仆伊迪斯又被双胞胎摆了一道，少女狼狈地从水池里爬起来，茫然地找着两个就差露出犄角的小恶魔。屋子里的彼得刚要起身，就被两颗小炮弹围住了，两个三岁的小家伙一人抱着他的一只胳膊，口齿不清地吵闹着，彼得疼爱地摸着两个小奶团的头发。  
“你们两个，不要，压到小妹妹啦！”斯塔克家最受宠的三女儿从外面跑过来，羊角辫晃晃悠悠地，水润的大眼睛像极了斯塔克公爵，她走到彼得旁边，伸手摸了摸小爸爸的肚子，“papa，小妹妹什么时候才能出来？”  
“很快你就能见到她了......”彼得有点害羞地挠了挠头，握住女儿的小手放在嘴边吻了吻。  
“我已经让星期五和凯伦姐姐给她准备了好多洋娃娃了。”  
星期五和凯伦正好领着另两个小少爷回来了，屋子里立刻热闹起来，彼得有点疲惫地听着小家伙们冲着自己咿咿呀呀问东问西，眼睛不由得望向大门，斯塔克先生去奥丁森议事了，说好的回家吃晚饭，太阳渐渐西沉下去，还是没有看到公爵的身影，身上他留下来的信息素香味都淡了。  
一家几口人坐在晚饭桌上等着家主归来，宝宝身边站着女仆，凯伦在教伊迪丝斯塔克家的用餐礼节，星期五和贾维斯站在门口一边等着托尼一边闲聊着。彼得托腮半趴在饭桌上，孕期的乏困令他不知不觉地睡了过去。  
醒来时已经在卧室了，烛火下一个巨大的身影笼罩在床上，彼得揉了揉眼睛，看见托尼穿着藏青色的军衣站在灯下读信，岁月流逝，他的头发已经有些花白，但是神采依旧和过去一样动人，甚至比过去多了几分幸福的味道，一个益发强大的中年alpha。年轻的omega心中满溢着崇敬与爱意。  
“醒了吃点东西，你还没吃晚饭。”托尼转过身来，将桌上还热乎乎的蛋糕端了过来。  
“不想吃。”彼得皱眉，托尼抚摸着男孩的肚子，凑过去亲吻他的头发，“不舒服？”他凑到彼得的腺体那里一边舔舐一边轻咬。  
“不要了，托尼。”充足的alpha信息素攻击让本来就敏感的孕期omega瞬间败下阵来，彼得感觉身体内部一股暖流涌出，润湿了自己的私处。  
“乖，叫daddy，好久没听你这么叫我了。”公爵脱下自己的外套，脱掉鞋子将少年围在自己的臂弯。  
彼得趴在他怀里低声叫了一句，“我听说奥斯本公爵最近在北边露面过？”  
“是的，他们几拨人还在密谋。”  
“以后我会亲手抓到他的。”彼得坚定地说。  
托尼笑了一下，“先把我的小女儿生下来，这次斯蒂芬要是在判断错了，我就把送他的研究室改成邮局。”  
彼得的上衣被褪到腰部，圆圆的肚子阻碍了事情的发展，托尼吻着男孩年轻光滑的肌肤，连同鼓起的腹部，反反复复地用舌头润湿着他的身体。  
尽管不是一次两次这样了，彼得还是会因为大着肚子做这种事而感到羞耻，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，“daddy，我怕......”  
“放心，我会小心的。”托尼让男孩靠在枕头上，张开的双腿被高高隆起的腹部挡住了，彼得不安地轻颤着睫毛。他的穴口已经十分湿软，散发着omega的奶香味，托尼毫不犹豫地伸出舌头，钻进这狭小的天国，彼得被快感侵蚀地手软脚软，轻颤的嗓音像猫咪一样呻吟出声，柔软湿漉漉的触感扫过他的敏感点，带来一阵阵噬骨的酥麻感。  
直到怀孕的小omega射出了稀薄的白液，托尼从后面一直舔过他精致的前端，继而小心翼翼地扶着少年的腰，将自己的坚挺刺穿了他最柔软的部位，被充分滋润的甬道滑腻而紧致如同处子，托尼满足地喟叹着，无论从哪里感受彼得都不像已经孕育了五个孩子的omega，充分的爱抚和幸福的生活令他依旧如同昨日的孩子。  
有节奏的律动令彼得感到骚动难耐，omega的欲望被挑逗起来，他收缩着自己的秘处，一边小声哀求，“daddy，啊——快一点”托尼满足他用力地干起来，少年不停地呻吟着，双手抱住自己的腹部，彼得为自己明明怀有宝宝还如此不知满足的淫欲而羞耻不已却又无法自拔地沉溺于alpha给予的快感。孕期敏感的身体也让他一次次的攀登高潮。  
托尼在男孩沉溺在云端的时刻突然坏心眼地往生殖腔的入口处戳了戳。  
“不——”彼得立刻吓得锁紧了甬道，双眼瞬间被刺激出泪水，“不要伤害宝宝！”  
“小傻瓜。”托尼笑他，随即在被紧紧箍住的噬骨快感中，用力急速抽插了几十下，才心满意足地释放出来。  
事后的公爵被小妻子轰下了床，“你太过分了，怎么能做这么危险的事吓唬我！”少年边哭边气呼呼地瞪着他。  
托尼自知理亏，不敢说话，被扔出了房间。  
下楼的时候，突然被一群小恶魔围在了中间。  
“公爵大人，他们不肯睡觉，说要听少爷讲睡前故事。”星期五硬着头皮解释道。  
“谁都不许去烦papa。”公爵板着个脸唬住了一群小家伙。  
“dad是大坏蛋，老是好几天都不让papa见我们，呜呜。”一群奶声奶气的哭声瞬间连成一片。托尼难得困窘地搓着手，这个好几天不过是正常的发情期罢了，然而这肯定无法同这群小家伙解释了。  
“别哭了，我给你们讲睡前故事行不行。”托尼抱起软乎乎的女儿，吻了吻她湿漉漉的小脸蛋。  
彼得下来的时候，正看到巨大的羊绒地毯上，睡着的公爵身边横七竖八地躺着几个睡着的小天使，暖暖的烛光环绕下，仿佛古希腊神的油画。  
连仆人们也不忍心破坏这样安静祥和的氛围，彼得走到托尼身边，轻轻吻住了他的双唇......  
两个多月后，托尼如愿抱到他新生的小公主。  
（完）


End file.
